


Too much truth

by Youremyalways



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a mini argument about who’s better in bed... except they both think it’s eachother.





	Too much truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I just had to get this idea out of my head and onto paper haha. If anyone wants to use this as a prompt to establish more go for it!!

The game started innocent, all swooning over crushes and awkward kisses that defied sexual orientation.

Until Rachel had a few drinks in her and decided that it was a little too innocent.

She turned to Kurt and Blaine, asking them with a slurred tone, “Truth or dare?”

Kurt looked to Blaine and then back at Rachel, watching her eyes lose their focus several times over.

“Truth.”

Rachel smiled so big and wide it looked almost cheshire-like as she yelled, “Who’s better in bed?”

The whole room laughed and then went eerily silent, everyone else clearly curious as to their answer.

Blaine looked hardly hesitant at all before shrugging and saying, “easy.”

He looked over at Kurt and at the exact same time they spoke.

“Kurt.”

“Blaine”

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows at Kurt, “uhm, clearly you don’t remember the two minute orgasm you gave me last week.”

“Or maybe you forgot about Wednesday night?” Kurt shot back with raised eyebrows.

“Okay, this argument is not happening here.” Sam raised his hands above his head with a look of disgust across his face.

“I was seeing stars for hours after Monday night.” Blaine continued regardless.

“And I was the same after Tuesday morning.” Kurt shot back equally fast.

“Okay, you’re both equally good in bed! Oh my god, next question!” Tina yelled.

They both smirked and Kurt leaned over to Blaine’s ear and softly whispered, “We’ll test this out later.”

Blaine just laughed as the game continued to roll on, waiting eagerly for the night to end.


End file.
